Hayffie Dribble Drabble: I Will Find You
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: There's one thought, a single flicker that crosses his mind. He's been calm up until now but the memory of Maysilee creeps across his mind and the pain in his chest rises. He can't lose her. He can't lose his Effie. He needs her, he can't have her die in his arms. Her death would be his undoing. Hayffie, Post-Mockingjay


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured unless original! They just belong to Suzanne Collins and inspired me to write this. **_

_**I'm going to start of by admitting I'm only halfway through Catching Fire in terms of reading the books but I adore them. Really adore them and I adore Effie and Haymitch. I've seen both movies though and I'm storming my way through the books. I'll also be the first to admit I ship movie Hayffie more than I do book Hayffie; if that makes sense! Anyway please enjoy!**_

_**We don't seem to have a name for Haymitch's girlfriend so that's who Gaia is xD **_

* * *

There's one thought, a single flicker that crosses his mind. He's been calm up until now but the memory of Maysilee creeps across his mind and the pain in his chest rises. He can't lose her. He can't lose his Effie. He needs her, he can't have her die in his arms. Her death would be his undoing. With Gaia it still hurts; she was his first love and for a long time his only love but Effie? Effie has shown him what real love is like, what passion and love can do to a man. No matter how many times he's tried to push her away she's still there. Through the vomit, the swearing, the disgusting house he kept. She stayed through it all.

"EFFIE!" Haymitch screams her name until his voice is hoarse. He tears through the street trying to find her. He's desperate now, tears threatening to fall but never breaking away from his eyes. He's spent far to long bottling things up, he's spent far too long keeping a lid on his emotions, well tears at least. Maysilee flits across his mind and there's that ghostly feeling of her hand going slack in his. "EFFIE!" He screams her name again and then he see's her.

She doesn't look like the Effie the outside world knows, hell she barely even looks like the Effie he knows. She's skinnier than before and her old Capitol get up is ruined, make up is smeared and there's tear tracks on her face. She looks like she doesn't know what's hit her because right now she probably doesn't. She's been held captive and now she's free.

Katniss had told him about the vacant look but nothing, **nothing **prepares Haymitch for the fact it takes her, takes the woman who can tell who he is in a crowd of three hundred. The woman who can pick him out a bar and slide her hand confidently into his without seeing his face. This Effie, it takes her a whole minute to register that she knows him. It's like she's trying to remember him and Haymitch's battered heart takes another hit. At least she's not dying though, not here, not now, not ever whilst he's here to protect her.

She practically collapses against him and Haymitch supports her, keeps her upright, kisses the side of her head and just clings onto her. "I'm here, I'm here my little Trinkett." Haymitch whispers. Somewhere, somehow after what feels like hours Effie pulls back and looks into his eyes running a hand along his cheek. She doesn't speak, her brow creases, her mouth twitches as though she's about to speak but then she doesn't. She can't.

Haymitch understands, he knows, he just knows and he wraps his arms back around her pulling her back in close. "Come on, let's get you home." He says gently pressing another kiss to her temple. There's a protective arm around her waist and Haymitch is wearing a look he's only worn once in his life, the games. It says if you come near her I'll rip your head off with my bare hands. It works though people keep their distance as he guides her. She's not going anywhere. Not now. Not yet. Not ever. Not with Haymitch Abernathy survivor of The Hunger Games, of the war, of life itself protecting her.

* * *

_**AN: I do hope you enjoyed! If so please leave a review xD **_


End file.
